Tipo
by Casey's.KBOW
Summary: Tenten nunca se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en el tipo de chicos que le gustaban o llegaban a parecer atractivos. [...] "Sí, tu tipo, tu sabes… la manera de ser de los chicos que te gustan. Anda, que bien sabemos de tus conquistas aquí dentro de la aldea, y de alguno que otro chico con los que has salido durante tus misiones".


Me siento muy feliz de regresar, con otro One-shot, aumentando el número de historias de esta linda pareja. Primero que nada, una disculpa por la ausencia y no actualizar _Por algo es llamado, el Genio Hyuga_. Prometo que no pasa de este mes, jajaja.

En fin, ¡espero disfruten esta pequeñísima historia!

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Tenten nunca se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en el _tipo_ de chicos que le gustaban o llegaban a parecer atractivos. Si bien había tenido alguna que otra cita con algunos chicos de la aldea, y en ocasiones con algún muchacho que conocía en las misiones y que resultaba ser simpático, ella nunca había notado un _tipo_ en específico.

Y el hecho de que se pusiera a pensar en esto ahora no solo le resultaba molesto a ella, sino también a Neji. Desde aquél día en que la castaña fue a comer con su prima y otras kunoichis, llegaba distraída a los entrenamientos y se mantenía absorta en sus pensamientos, sin parlotear de cualquier pequeñez a lo largo del día como solía hacer normalmente. Eso lo intrigaba un poco. No por el hecho de que le interesara de sobremanera lo que pasaba por la mente de ella, sino porque este asunto estaba empezando a mermar sus entrenamientos.

"Tenten…" La chica miraba distraída las bases de los troncos, tan cortos y pelones después de la ráfaga de armas que acababan de recibir "Tenten…" era la tercera, cuarta o quinta vez que Neji le llamaba de manera tranquila, por así decirlo, claro, y con un tono de voz más alzado que comúnmente.

"Oh, lo siento, Neji, me distraje un poco" se volvió a mirarlo y le dedicó una suave sonrisa, "sigamos, ¿te parece?" dejó en el piso sus pergaminos y se dirigió de manera pausada hacia el chico.

"Lo dejaremos para otro día, ya es tarde", ella resopló, pero que da, realmente necesitaba ir a su casa y sentarse en la calma de sus paredes para razonar, como por vigésima vez, el comentario soso que Ino había hecho durante la comida el otro día.

Hacía poco había ido con las chicas a comer, abandonando a un resentido Neji en necesidad de entrenamiento, _que se consiga otro saco de boxeo por el momento_ , la tenía como loca entrenando, como si ella fuera la que tenía la urgencia de entrenar tras meses de ausencia en las fuerzas de Konoha por casi perder la vida en la Cuarta Guerra.

La invitación no le pareció inusual, de vez en cuando se juntaba con las kunoichis de la aldea, más que nada con Hinata, y, por consiguiente, las _demás_. Cabezas de alcahuete, le gustaba pensar de repente. Lo raro del asunto, _sólo chicas_.

Gran tontería de su parte.

Se las había olido desde el principio.

¿Por qué se hacía esto?

Hinata le avisó esa misma mañana, y después de dudarlo un poco, dejo de pensársela en el momento en que la chica le prometió pagarle la comida. _Mis bolsillos vacíos te lo agradecen, Hinata_.

Toda mala decisión en ocasiones va acompañada de lo que parece una buena idea. Casi siempre. Siempre. Indudablemente, más si se trata de ella. Tenten, _la chica de la buena suerte_ , nótese que en este caso se habla sarcásticamente.

No fueron a Ichiraku, había que variar el escenario de vez en cuando. Se decidieron por una cafetería, pequeña y de estilo un tanto vintage, o al menos así la describió Sakura al entrar. Ñoña, eso pensó la castaña, sin saber claramente si se refería a la pelirosa o a la cafetería. Da la misma.

Al tomar la mesa ordenaron sándwiches, ni para que ahondar en detalles. Mientras llegaba la comida empezó la cháchara. Temari las escuchaba aburrida, pero participando de vez en cuando con algún leve movimiento de cabeza, risita, monosílabo o frase de pocas palabras, para así evitar pasar a ser el centro de la charla.

Ojalá Tenten hubiera tenido esa idea.

Ino soltó una carcajada estruendosa tras escuchar las desastrosas anécdotas amororsas de Sakura, así como las tristes desventuras de Hinata en lo que respecta al distraído héroe de Konoha.

"¿Y tú Tenten?, anda cuenta algo, que estos chistes se vuelven viejos", Tenten miró fijo a Temari y simplemente sonrió nerviosa al tiempo que se llevaba a los labios su vaso con agua, "anda que todas bien nos sabemos las aventuras de aquellas en el amor, y no quiero escuchar a la cabeza hueca hablar de sus mil y un conquistas", parece ser que se refería a Ino… tal vez, no iba a preguntar para aclararse esa duda.

"Dale, ¿qué quieren saber?" Tenten se hundió un poco en la sillita mientras miraba como la camarera le traía al fin la comida.

"Ahora que lo pienso… nunca te he visto con un novio, formalmente, me refiero" Ino poso su mirada en ella al tiempo que hacía una mueca malévola… y ahí, Tenten lo supo, no saldría viva de ahí. "Digo, siempre con Rock Lee y Hyūga, y de vez en cuando recuerdo que algunos chicos comentaban tener interés en conquistarte, pero no recuerdo el que duraran mucho tiempo, ¿te gusta alguien?".

Era más que obvio que el resto de las chicas no se molestaban en filtrar su vida amorosa a las demás personas, ya fuera porque no era complicado, _buen chiste, todo siempre es complicado_ , o porque era de dominio y conocimiento público la situación de cada una de ellas.

Sí. Eso era más que obvio, afirmación acertada.

¿Qué demonios les importaba su vida amorosa? Por eso no debe ceder a lo que sabe es una mala idea desde el inicio.

"No entiendo", Tenten podía fingir inocencia todo lo que quisiera, no iba a resultar.

"¿Te gusta alguien? Así de simple"

"Basta Ino, dale calmada, a veces no es tan fácil hablar de eso, no todas filtramos con facilidad los mil hombres con los que hemos estado"

"Calla frentona", Tenten miraba de un lado de la mesa al otro, de Ino a Sakura, escuchando como los insultos infantiles como _Ino-puerca_ o _frente de marquesina_ se hacían presentes.

"Me gustaría saber…" la castaña miró a Hinata quien, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, así como con un deje de nerviosismo miraba y tomaba entre sus manos su comida. "¿te gusta… o te agrada alguien?" y Hinata sonrió dulcemente, con curiosidad, como la de un niño pequeño al querer aprender, y un sonrojo, _que raro_ , en sus mejillas.

En ese momento no pudo más, cedió a la dulce imagen de su amiga.

Temari la miraba divertida, y con un aire maquiavélico, ella ya se sabía esta historia y le divertía en sobremanera. Tenten abrió levemente la boca para empezar, y ahí los insultos de las otras dos pararon al tiempo que posaban sus ojos en ella.

"Me gusta alguien… creo…, pero igual no tengo urgencia de tener novio por ahora" Las preguntas sobre quien era aquel chico no se hicieron esperar. Y el parloteo, así como un diálogo entre sus amigas que más que diálogo parecían teorías de conspiración se escuchó fuertemente por toda la cafetería.

"¡Seguro es Lee! A que sí, a que sí", inconscientemente Tenten hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado. Amaba a Lee… como a un hermano, prácticamente le conocía totalmente, lo que le aseguraba que de un lazo fraternal no pasaban.

"No, no, somos como hermanos, no digan barbaridades."

"¿Neji, acaso?" Ino la miró divertida, a lo que Tenten trató de negar nuevamente, sin éxito alguno totalmente. Temari soltó otra vez una risotada al tiempo que Sakura se ahogaba con un bocado de comida y Hinata abría su boca en forma de una perfecta "o".

"No, no… solo somos amigos, además es bastante pesado, ¿saben?, ya lo conocen".

Ese tipo de negaciones estaban pasadas de moda y ya no servían de argumento luego de salir de la academia, o al menos eso decía siempre Ino.

"Parece que tienes tu _tipo_ " ¿Tipo?

"¿A qué te refieres?" la castaña miró a su amiga rubia de coleta alta. Dio otro bocado de su comida al tiempo que Ino la dejaba más en duda.

"Sí, tu tipo, tu sabes… la manera de ser de los chicos que te gustan. Anda, que bien sabemos de tus conquistas aquí dentro de la aldea, y de alguno que otro chico con los que has salido durante tus misiones".

"No entiendo", bien que entendía, ¿para que se hacía desentendida?

" _Hostiles, raros y pesados_. Piénsalo así, el único chico con el que te llegamos a ver salir por un tiempo fue Shino" Hinata hizo un gesto donde se podía ver su sorpresa, vaya que sí era distraída esa chica. Ino retomó la palabra "y recuerdo bien como por una temporada llamaste la atención de Sasuke" ahora fue Sakura la que se ahogaba nuevamente con la comida y le lanzaba una mirada asesina peor aún que la de la mismísima Medusa.

Y mientras, las demás chicas comentaban sorprendidas el hecho de que Tenten hubiera salido por un breve período con el heredero del clan Aburame, luego como durante algunas semanas tras la Gran Guerra convivió muy de cerca con Sasuke… de vez en cuando solo por diversión personal Temari soltaba algún comentario, no tan prudente, referente a diversas anécdotas amorosas de su amiga castaña.

El tema de Neji había sido saltado de manera olímpica.

Era preferible para Tenten el escuchar a sus amigas hablar sobre situaciones pasadas, en lugar de que la estuvieran interrogando sobre su situación actual.

Y en ese momento Ino se la soltó de golpe "Entonces queda definido tu tipo, aburrimiento total, parece que todos los chicos con los que has salido son serios, hablan en monosílabos y tienen sus traumas personales".

Era una frase sin demasiada importancia, un comentario sin mala espina que una amiga hace a otra solo para dar carrilla, y Tenten lo sabía, pero no entendía porque le daba tantas vueltas.

El hecho de que ya hubieran pasado algunos días desde todo lo anterior la tenía frustrada. Sabía que no era importante. Sí, tuvo sus conquistas en algunas misiones: chicos inteligentes, un tanto serios, atractivos, _muy atractivos_ , y buenos shinobis. Pero no era para tanto, no pasaban de una cita en algún restaurante local, así como alguna que otra llamada o carta terminada la misión, tras eso, Tenten se desentendía del aspecto romántico un poco, considerándolos personas perfectamente aptas para una amistad, zanjando totalmente el interés romántico.

En lo concerniente a los chicos de su aldea… sí, también de vez en cuando la invitaban chicos a salir, y ahora que se ponía a ahondar en eso, no parecían ser de un mismo _tipo_. Sí. Había salido por una temporada con Shino. Serio, monosílabo, intereses personales no tan comunes (insectos, claro), y atractivo, había que admitir que ese chico era endemoniadamente atractivo cuando se quitaba las gafas y la casaca.

Sobre Sasuke… no salieron exactamente, sí se besaron, una que otra vez, _y vaya que besaba muy bien_ , pero más que nada le agradaba la seriedad que emanaba una persona tan indiferente al escándalo; era difícil de explicar. Hablaron un poco después de su regreso a la aldea, y coincidió que él la encontrara entrenando en el bosque, por lo que ella se ofreció a ayudarlo a entrenar. No se hicieron exactamente amigos, ni se confiaron secretos profundos, simplemente fue un beneficio para ambas partes, ella podía ver de cerca a uno de los ninjas más fuertes de su generación entrenar de cerca y aprender algo, al tiempo que él descargaba un poco de tensión en uno que otro beso.

Sasuke: serio, monosílabo, intereses personales no tan comunes (venganza), y atractivo, endemoniadamente atractivo… aunque claro, no es necesario dar tantas explicaciones sobre esto último.

¡Hey! Pero también había salido con chicos más divertidos. Llegó a tener una cita con un chico de su generación de la academia, era algo escandaloso y demás, pero simpático; aunque solo quedó el asunto en una cita. Luego estaba Kiba… también fue una ida a comer ramen, y una situación igual de escandalosa; por último, estaba aquella ida al festival de Sunagakure a lado de Kankuro… nuevamente, una situación igual o peor de escandalosa que las primeras dos y aún peor que una ida a comer ramen.

Tal vez Ino tenía razón.

Pasados unos días de "vacaciones", por llamarlos de alguna manera, ya que, al fin, gracias a Kami-sama, habían mandado a Neji de misión, Tenten pudo despejar un poco su mente. Por invitación de su sensei y de Lee, decidieron darse una vuelta por el pueblo.

También decidió cambiar su tradicional vestimenta ninja por algo más casual, así como su peinado; la camisa chinesca y holgada, y sus pantalones los cambio por un vestido sencillo de un color blanco, tirantes delgados y corte ajustado a la altura de sus pechos, para después caer suavemente; su cabello, ya no iba sujetado en sus dos moños, si no que estaba suelto, con una pequeña horquilla en forma de mariposa adornándolo.

Los comentarios por parte de sus dos acompañantes no se hicieron esperar, Lee hablando de lo hermosa que es su compañera, y Gai-sensei derramando lágrimas de alegría al ver a su pupila como toda una señorita, cual padre dramático, orgulloso y nostálgico.

Comieron, charlaron, se rieron de algunas anécdotas del pasado; tras unas cuantas horas Lee y Gai se retiraron, y Tenten decidió seguir paseando un poco más. Era raro que tuviera tanto tiempo libre, y más aún que tuviera la oportunidad de simplemente relajarse de aquella manera, por lo que un poco más de tiempo paseando por las calles sería bueno… más que nada después del dolor de cabeza por los comentarios insulsos de sus amigas.

Se dirigió a paso lento, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, a un parque cerca del centro de la aldea. El día tenía un clima bastante agradable. Tomó asiento en la primera banca vacía mientras sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, el cielo empezaba a tornarse rojizo, indicando la pronta llegada de la noche.

Cerró los ojos por un momento; no por cansancio o sueño, simplemente para poder sentir el aire en su cara.

"Que estupidez", comentó por lo bajo al tiempo que resoplaba al recordar la risa descontrolada de Temari por los comentarios de sus amigas el día de la comida. "No se parecen en nada" resopló por segunda vez y en esta ocasión echo su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, para poder mirar los últimos rastros de sol en el cielo.

"¡Bah! ¿Qué pueden criticarme ellas? Al menos yo no me la he pasado detrás del mismo chico desde los 12 años" Primera mentira. Bien que aún lo hacía. "Además, Shino y Sasuke son personas muy interesantes, les hace falta conocerlos" Segunda mentira. Son personas interesantes si te interesa aprender a cuidar colonias de insectos, o conocer a alguien que escribiera un libro que hablase de venganza vs mi hermano. Fuera de eso pasaban a ser personas serias, hostiles en ocasiones, grandes shinobis, y atractivos. Punto.

"Idiotas" gruñó molesta, ahora no hablando sobre los chicos, sino sobre sus amigas. El pasar tanto tiempo con Neji había hecho que adquiriera uno que otro aspecto del chico.

"¿Quiénes?" Los vellitos en sus brazos se erizaron y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, había estado tan ensimismada en su reniego interno sobre sus amigas y los _tipos pesados que le habían gustado en algún punto de su vida_ que había bajado la guardia totalmente. "¿Qué haces así vestida?"

Neji le miró de arriba abajo, al tiempo que se colocaba a su lado para tomar asiento, alejó unos mechones de su oscuro cabello de su rostro para poder retirarse la máscara ANBU de su cara. "Te ves extraña" _vaya galán y conquistador_ , Tenten no sabía cómo interpretar aquello. No era la primera vez que Neji la veía con el cabello suelto o con ropa que no fuera su traje de entrenamiento; pero sí era la primera vez en años que la veía con un vestido.

La chica se revolvió un poco en su asiento y lo miró fijo, un tanto ensimismada y aun absorta en sus pensamientos.

"Gracias" le sonrió de manera suave y soltando una risita, miró nuevamente al cielo, ignorando de manera olímpica la primera pregunta de su compañero y _pesado_. "¿cómo resultó tu misión?"

"Bien" he ahí un punto para Yamanaka, tenía en lo correcto lo de monosílabos y pocas palabras, "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Despejo la cabeza"

"¿Por?" _Por tu culpa, gran idiota_. "Estás rara desde hace días, más rara, quiero decir"

"La comida con las chicas fue muy rara, dijeron cosas muy sin sentido en las que realmente nunca me había puesto a pensar, y ya, es todo" No supo porque se lo dijo, el hablar con Neji de cosas tan triviales podía resultar en dos cosas: número 1, que se mantuviera en silencio "escuchando" atentamente, cuando en realidad solo pensaba en tácticas de entrenamiento y maneras de mejorar su rendimiento; o bien, número 2, que te ignorara de manera brutal y te hiciera callar. En ese momento era preferible el número 2, pues no sabía a donde la llevaría el empezar a parlotear sobre sus confusiones internas y sentimientos.

Neji poso sus ojos sobre Tenten, ella estaba segura que tal atención debía ser alguna consecuencia como buen humor del volver a las misiones.

"Típicas cosas de chicas, hablaron de chicos todo el rato. Según Ino tengo mi tipo, _pesados_ " Neji hizo una pequeña mueca, parecía expresar algo así como, ¿ _en qué metí?_ O _no debí de preguntar_. "Al parecer mi _tipo_ son chicos pesados, hostiles, monosílabos, y con algún trauma o interés personal raro para los demás"

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja y la miró esperando que continuara.

"Su primer argumento fue Shino"

"¿El chico de los insectos? ¿del clan Aburame?" le taladraba con la mirada, nuevamente, esperando a que continuara, no con la intención de enterarse del chisme, _claro que no, él es un caballero_ , sino porque si recordaba un poco, según la línea cronológica, esto parecía tener algo que ver con el hecho de que sus entrenamientos se vieran realizados con tan poco éxito. Tenía lógica, y esto le probaba una vez más, que no por nada era llamado Genio.

"Sí", la chica tomo una bocanada de aire y siguió "salimos por un tiempo después de los exámenes chunnin"

"¿Qué?" ni siquiera pudo ocultar esa total sorpresa, _poco a poco, mueca a mueca, pierdes el título de genio_.

"Agh, sí…" Tenten se cubrió el rostro, resoplando nuevamente, "es un buen chico, ¿sabes? Y puede que sí, caiga un poco en la descripción de Ino, no lo sé, por eso le sigo dando vueltas al asunto, creo".

"Si tanto te molesta, deja de pensar en eso"

"No puedo, es que creo que tienen razón, ¿sabes? Y no solo es Shino, es también Sasuke" esto ya era otro nivel, Neji estaba seguro que si seguía reaccionando a cada palabra de Tenten pronto sus cejas dejarían de mostrarse en su frente y desaparecerían del plano.

Además, no había problema por lo primero, _salimos_ , bueno… entonces eso significa que la chica se refería a un problema del pasado. Pero nuevamente, por Kami-sama, esto ya era otro asunto.

"¿Uchiha?"

"No, ¿cómo crees?, hablo de Itachi, ambos se llaman Sasuke, es solo que Itachi prefería que le dijera Sasuke" Neji rodó los ojos. Se puso de pie frente a ella y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Tenten tomó su mano y se pliso la falda.

"Así que… Uchiha."

"¿Sorprendido?"

"Un poco", Neji dio unos pasos al frente quedando de espaldas a ella, dio una bocanada de aire y prosiguió "entonces… ¿qué pasó exactamente?"

"No mucho, realmente no es como que hayan sido situaciones muy importantes"

"¿Entonces por qué le sigues dando vueltas al asunto?" _Bingo, bueno punto_. La castaña se encogió de hombros y dio unos pasos al frente tratando de quedar a su altura.

"Porque de cierta manera es cierto" volvió a dar unos pasos más y se colocó frente a Neji, "se parecen ligeramente", Tenten no sabía si realmente Neji querría escuchar sobre el tema, pero era algo que ella tenía que sacar de su sistema y por primera vez en los muchísimos años de ser amigos, ella sentía como sus inhibiciones desaparecían de golpe, dejándola hablar sin realmente filtrar o pensar bien lo que quería decir.

"¿En qué?" la miró fijo con sus ojos perlados, al tiempo que quitaba un par de mechones chocolate de su nariz.

"Se parecen a alguien" Neji no continuó la conversación esta vez. Ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos, él aún no quitaba la punta de sus dedos de su nariz, y poco a poco delineaba la punta de su nariz, descendiendo un tanto, hasta llegar a su barbilla. "Se parecen a ti".

Sinceramente, ella esperaba alguna clase de rechazo, como una mueca o sonido de desagrado, que él se diera la vuelta y la dejara ahí sola, o cualquier otra cosa. Y la respuesta, fue algo que ciertamente, su mente no había contemplado o calculado como una posibilidad. Neji tomó asiento en el césped… aun cuando la banca en la que habían estado unos minutos antes seguía ahí y sola; le tomó la mano y la sentó de manera un tanto brusca frente a él.

"¿En qué?" Aún después de tantos años entrenando juntos y como amigos, cuando ella pensaba que había llegado al punto de poder descifrar el rostro de él, en ese momento no podía entenderlo, parecía imposible.

"En que pueden llegar a ser un misterio" el chico alzó una ceja ligeramente y ella sentía como su mirada se volvía un tanto más intimidante. Resopló de puros nervios. Y antes de que pudiera verlo venir, la mano de Neji la había jalado nuevamente hacía sí, al tiempo que sus labios se juntaban suavemente con los suyos, como un roce.

"Entiendo" Neji la seguía mirando fijo, de una manera que ella no lograba entender, pero realmente no creía que estuviera molesto, _o al menos no del todo, de otra forma ya me hubiera mandado a mi tumba_. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente, casi tanto como el de Hinata en el día a día, con la mínima diferencia de que ella no se desmayaría _, eso creo_.

"Solo hay una diferencia" Tenten aún no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

"¿Cuál?" y lo que más le molestaba es que él seguía manteniendo el mismo tono inalterable de siempre.

"No son tú, son personas muy complejas, eso sí… pero… no realmente un misterio, no del todo. Tengo años conociéndote, y cuando creo aprender a leerte como tú haces conmigo, o con Lee, o cualquier otra persona, me doy cuenta que no se nada, me tomas con la guardia baja. Con ellos no, son un misterio que sí… toma tiempo descifrar, pero tú no, tú sigues siendo hermético incluso después de mucho tiempo. Y eso no me gusta. No me gusta la vulnerabilidad que tengo siempre ante ti, no sé qué hacer o que esperar. Creo que por eso me molestaba tanto lo que dijeron las chicas, porque en cierta manera tenían razón, son como tú. No porque seas un idiota igual que ellos, con una obsesión por el destino, por hablar con monosílabos y tener un humor del demonio, sino porque ellos me recuerdan un poco a ti."

Neji no se movía, aún mantenía entre la suya la mano de Tenten.

"Son un misterio, no me hacían sentir vulnerable, sentía que tenía un poco de control. Contigo no, lo pierdo todo." Soltó una risita y dirigió su mirada al cielo "Pero no son tú" sonrió y al fin lo miró a los ojos.

"Ya veo" Neji la seguía mirando fijo y ella juraba que si seguía así enloquecería y lo dejaría en coma más tiempo del que quedó después de la Gran Guerra. Él la volvió a besar. "Entiendo" su ego estaba totalmente inflado, _no son tú_ , eso seguía resonando en su cabeza, pero si le había pinchado un poco el hecho de que ella hubiera salido con el chico de los insectos y aquél Uchiha. Tenten no pudo evitar sonreír ante el beso.

"¿Qué sigue?" ella seguía sin apartar su mano, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

"No lo sé, pero se puede intentar averiguar sobre la marcha", él por su parte, estaba complacido, aunque ella creyera que él la comprendía y podía leer totalmente, Neji sabía que no era cierto. Ella también era un misterio, un misterio al que él le había tomado gusto al pasar los años, y que sentía la urgencia de poder descifrar. Algo fantástico. Ella era fascinante para él. Y también él se sentía vulnerable a su lado, pero había que admitirlo, su ego masculino se sentía orgulloso de saber que llevaba la delantera tras todo lo que ella acababa de decir.

Así como él era el tipo de ella. Tenten era su tipo, era algo que él quería descifrar y sinceramente le daba un gusto inmenso.

"Ya veo" ella sonrió y lo miró nuevamente, sonrió y ahora fue su turno de besarlo "he de admitirlo, mi tipo son un tanto idiotas"

Neji sonrió orgulloso. "Mi tipo son un tanto cabezotas" y ella solo se sonrojo… _nuevamente_. Tal vez, de vez en cuando, sus amigas tenían la razón en algunas cosas.

* * *

Uno de mis personajes favoritos en toda la historia es Ino, y lo admito, creo que sería la única capaz de decir algo totalmente imprudente y con la mayor inocencia del mundo, y que a la vez hiciera que Tenten perdiera los estribos al cien por ciento.

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
